benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wojna 30 Letnia
20 maja 1631 Katoliccy żołnierze Cesarstwa Niemieckiego splądrowali i zrównali z ziemią''' Magdeburg', dokonując rzezi 20 000 mieszkańców Protestanckich , Masakra wstrząsnęła Protestantyzmem na świecie . Rzeź była aprobowana przez '''Johana von Tilly' , dokonał jej w raz z księciem Pappenheimem '''. Rzeź Katolickim oprawcą nic nie wskórała poza wiecznym potępieniem , tego samego Roku Protestanckie Połączone Wojska Szwedzko-Saksonie odniosły zwycięstwo nad Ligą Katolicką w Bitwie pod '''Breitenfield , odwracając losy Wojny 30 letniej i prowadząc ją do zwycięstwa Protestantyzmu . W 1630 roku Protestanccy książęta Niemieccy otrzymali wsparcie w wojnie z katolikami od szwecji , na której czele stał Gustaw II Adolf , tego samego roku wylądował on w raz ze swoją armią w niemczech , gotową do walki . Armia szwedzka uchodziła wówczas za świetnie zdyscyplinowaną oraz nowoczesną . Ów 30 tysięczna armia na czele z Gustawem II Adolfem , składała się również z szkockich i niemieckich najemników , gotowych do słóżby i walki za wiarę Chrystusową . Siły Katolickiej Ligi dowodzonej przez zbrodniarza Johana von Tilly , liczyły wówczas 40 000 żołnierzy . Po dokonaniu masakry w Magdenburgu , katolicy udali się w stronę Lipska . Wstrząśnięty skalą masakry na cywilach e lektor saski przepuścił wojska Gustawa Adolfa przez swoje ziemie w kierunku Lipska , by bronić go przed katolikami . Po drodze do wojsk Gustawa dołączyły się oddziały Saskie , które napotkały szwedów w miejscowości Duben . Po połączeniu z Sasami , liczba wojsk protestankich Gustawa wzrosła do 47 000 . Wojska Ligi Katolickiej Johana von Tillyego i Protestancka Armia Gustawa , spotkały się i staneły razem przeciwko sobie pod Breitenfeld . Siły wojsk katolickich liczyły na obecną chwilę 35 000 ludzi . Wojska Protestanckie 47 000 . Wśród wojsk katolickich znajdował się książę Pappenheim , którego rajtarzy stali się legędą pod względem swojej skuteczności bojowej , dzięki stosowaniu karakolu - ostrzału z pistoletów podczas jazdy na koniach . Ów karakol został wykonany w bitwie przez Pappenheima i jego ludzi siedmiokrotnie , za każdym razem zawiódł , protestanckie siły nie zostały rozbite , rozbici zostali katolicy . Karakol Pappenheima nie zdołał przemóc Protestanckiej Armii Gustawa . Podczas bitwy katoliką udało się zmusić saską część armii Gustawa do ucieczki z pola bitwy . Podczas niej , sasi splądrowali uciekając obóz Protestancki Gustawa II Adolfa . Złamane i rozbite wojska katolcikie , ścigała Protestancka Kawaleria szwedzka na której czele stał sam Gustaw II Adolf . Tak Bitwa pod Breitenfeld zakończyła się porażką katolików , dowodzonych przez zbrodniarzy Tillyego i Pappenheima . thumb|left|Gustaw II Adolf Waza,, Jestem niemalże pewny, że działania Domu Habsburgów są skierowane przeciwko Bałtykowi: I to oznacza, że częściowo siłą, a częściowo pochlebstwami, Zjednoczone Niderlandy, moja władza, a ostatecznie twoja, mają zostać obalone. Z jednej strony rozumiem, że zamierzają ci zaoferować tytuł Admirała Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, w taki sam sposób jak zaoferowali mi pomoc w podpisaniu bezpiecznego i solidnego pokoju z Polską, mało tego, zaoferowali mi Królestwo Danii jako Imperialne lenno, jeżeli sprzymierzę się z Cesarzem przeciwko tobie. Oczywiście takie oferty są zwodne, i jedynie służą jako narzędzie do nie dopuszczenia do sojuszu między tobą a mną. Dobrze wiem, jak zjednoczeni i skrzętni oni są, także jak są podzieleni i opieszali ci którzy udają naszych, jak dotąd udowodnili. Żaden z nich nie odważy się bronić drugiego, każdy z nich będzie spoglądał spokojnie na zgubę wszystkich. Odkładam wszystko na bok, co może być przeszkodzą w rozwiązaniu mojego nieszczęsnego polskiego biznesu. Zdaje sobie sprawę z godnej ubolewania sytuacji w której jesteś, ale żałuje, że wcześniej nie wezwałeś mnie do pomocy. Teraz podczas zimy musimy przygotować naszą wspólną obronę, oraz obronę Bałtyku." ~Gustaw Adolf, Król Szwecji w obszernym liście do Chrystiana IV Duńskiego dotyczącym Wojny Trzydziestoletniej, 1628 ,,Mówię ci wprost, że nie chce słyszeć o słowie neutralność. Książęca wysokość, musisz być albo sojusznikiem albo wrogiem. Jak tylko dotrę do twojej granicy, będziesz musiał zadeklarować, po czyjej stronie stoisz. Tutaj walczy Bóg z Szatanem. Jeżeli pozostaniesz przy Bogu, przejdź na moją stronę, jeżeli wolisz diabła, będziesz musiał walczyć ze mną wpierw. Tertium non dabitur(Nie ma trzeciego wyjścia), tego możesz być pewny." ~Gustaw Adolf w liście do Jerzego Wilhelma Hohenzollerna, w sprawie podpisana sojuszu przeciwko Cesarzowi i pójście Magdeburgowi na pomoc, 1631 ,,Walczcie za Ewangelię ci którzy w nią wierzą, albo będzie jeszcze gorzej! Będę traktował neutralność tak samo jak wypowiedzenie wojny przeciwko mi." ~'Gustaw Adolf w deklaracji do Protestanckich Książąt którzy nie kwapili się do wojny z Cesarzem, 1631 Gustaw Adolf potępiał grabież, i zabronił swojej armii plądrowania. Żołnierze byli karani za łamanie w tej reguły, w jednym z najbardziej znanych przykładów jest krótka rozmowa z żołnierzem który ukradł krowę: ',,Mój synu, będzie lepiej jak teraz cię ukaram, niżeli gniew Boga za twoją nieprawość spadnie na nas za twoją nieprawość, i jego Sąd osądzi mnie i wszystkich tutaj obecnych" Również, w słynnej przemowie do swojej armii, powiedział: ,,Krążą pogłoski, że Szwedzi są tak samo okrutni jak zwolennicy Cesarza, ale ja wiem lepiej. Nie ma Szwedów dokonujących tych zbrodni tylko wy, Niemcy sami je dokonujecie. Jeżeli wiedziałbym, że jesteście ludem który ma taki sentyment do neutralności, nigdy nie dosiadłbym konia w waszej sprawie, dużo mniej narażać na niebezpieczeństwo moje zdrowie, koronę oraz życie moich mężnych Szwedów i Finów. Przyszedłem tutaj, aby przywrócić każdego do siebie, ale wasz przeklęty i diabelski rabunek znacznie uprzykrza mojemu celowi. Nie wzbogaciłem się o nic więcej niż o parę butów, odkąd jestem tutaj- w Niemczech, mimo iż przez moje ręce przechodziło czterdzieści ton złota. Dzięki takim działaniom, jakie prowadzicie, wątpię aby zwycięstwo zostało kiedykolwiek osiągnięte." Przemówienie Gustawa Adolfa do swoich wojsk, przed bitwą pod Lützen, 1632: ,,Macie teraz wroga przed sobą. Tym razem nie jest na górze ani za okopami, ale na otwartej równinie. Dobrze wiecie, jak bardzo starał się unikać walki, i walczy tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie może uciec od nas. Walczcie z nim, moi drodzy rodacy i przyjaciele, w imię Boga, waszego kraju i waszego Króla. Wynagrodzę was wszystkich, dzielni, ale jeżeli wzdrygniecie się przed walką, dobrze wiecie że żaden z was już nigdy nie zobaczy Szwecji. Naprzód w imię Boga, Jezusie!, Jezusie!, Jezusie! pomóż nam dzisiaj dążyć do honoru twego Świętego Imienia. " Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki